A Normal Day
by Thiswonderfulworldendswithyou
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory return to Leadworth. However it's not the Leadworth they remember, and an old enemy does Amy a favor. Takes place some time after 'The Big Bang'. Warning: References to many episodes... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Leadworth and a Normal Day

**Doctor Who**

**One Normal Day**

**After watching "Flesh and Stone" and "Amy's choice", I wanted to make a Doctor Who fanfic. I already watched all of the episodes in Series 5, so as I said in the summary, beware of spoilers. 11/Amy was a couple I liked a lot while watching, even though the Doctor wanted her to be with Rory. Hopefully, I can pull off making a Doctor Who fic without putting a planet in danger of being blown up... like Gallifrey (No offense to the Doctor). SO, in this fic, Amy tries to spend time with the Doctor and Rory again in a strange version of Leadworth. I would explain more, but it would be better in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Leadworth and a Normal Day  
**

_The Doctor's POV_

"Doctor?"

_Ugh_. I slowly opened my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed, and I looked at the blue clock next to me. 7:00 a.m. _Oh, why so early in the morning? Why not 9:00? Maybe 10, or 11. OR-_

"Oh, Doctor?"

I turned my head to see Amy Pond leaning against my door.

"What is it, Amy?"

"Now, Doctor. You wouldn't mind telling me why we are in Leadworth now?"

"Leadworth? Did you just say, Leadworth?"

"Yes. What did you think I said?"

"I don't know Amy, I wasn't really listening considering the fact that I just woke up at 7 o'clock in the morning."

I put my clothes over my pajamas out of courtesy for Amy, who was clearly watching me. It reminds me of the incident at the hospital in Leadworth's hospital when I had to change out of my Tenth incarnation's clothes. At that time, Amy and Rory were with me, and Amy didn't turn around when I said to and watched me change out of my clothes. I felt kind of strange having a kissogram watch me change clothes in a hospital with her soon-to-be husband standing right next to her with his back turned, but the feeling was probably natural. What was with the Raggedy Doctor nonsense, anyway?

I opened the doors to the TARDIS and stepped outside. We have landed in Upper Leadworth, but there was something strange. There were beautiful, baby blue birds chirping near the TARDIS. Leadworth was different from how it normally was. Instead of the large brick houses and winding road, there were small cottage-like houses scattered about. The sun was shining and the sky was clear. Children were playing in one of the grassy fields, and older adults were walking around, speaking to each other. Everything seemed _far _too normal.

Rory walked out of the TARDIS and asked, "How ar we in Leadworth when we _just _left?" I had forgotten Rory was traveling with us. He and Amy had both came back into the TARDIS after their wedding day, although I still thought Amy would have left. Most of my companions either leave after a long battle against different species or they just die. On the other hand, people die whenever I just show up in their timeline and interact with them. Rory was not the smartest companion, but he has become Amy's husband. Not such a surprise considering the fact that he protected Amy in the Pandorica for 2000 years. I'm surprised that he isn't afraid to follow Amy into the TARDIS after he was erased from time. I was lucky Amy remembered me, and it was the first time she had ever, _ever_ surprised me.

"I'm not sure. However, this could be a trap. This is NOT the Leadworth we all know and love. Well, the Leadworth you two loved anyway," I said.

Amy started walking towards a small town not too far away. She turned around and said, "Why not ask the people in town? They could tell us where we really are. And if we're on another planet and we get attacked by more creatures, I blame you, Doctor." I smiled in response and ran to catch up with her, Rory following me. While walking through the field, I kicked something. I crouched down and looked at the small object. It was a key, a very small key. The part I was holding was shaped like a rose. On the other end of the key was actually a red rose petal, the key piercing the center. I stood up and put the key in my pockets, and Amy looked at me. She had stopped and walked back to me, and Rory was standing farther away, waiting for us.

"What was that you just picked up?" Amy asked.

"Oh, just a key. A very small key. Shaped like a rose."

"A rose? That's strange. Well, let's just keep going before Rory leaves us behind." I followed her back to Rory, and the three of us continued to walk to the town. When we finally entered, we looked at possibly everything outside. Amy looked at an empty duckpond (which clearly didn't have any ducks) and Rory looked on the lawns and roads for anything strange. I started looking at the houses, into windows. When I looked into a cottage, that was painted red all over, I saw a small chest. The inside of the house had many red roses on the walls. There were roses on the walls, on a circular table, a bed, and on the windowsill in front of me, something I didn't even notice. No one seemed to be home, but the door was locked and, because the door was made of wood, my sonic screwdriver couldn't unlock it.

"Doctor, what're you doing?" I turned around to see Amy with her hands on her hips. She tried to glare at me, but the glare on her face was more of a smirk or a smile. Rory walked up to the cottage and looked into the window.

"I guess it's no wonder why he'd look in here, Amy. This place is practically a home for roses!" Rory told her. Amy peeked into the house and she began to look curious.

_Amy's POV_

I couldn't blame Rory and the Doctor for looking into a house. It had so many red roses on the inside! The cottage was even colored in a rosey-red! I did think it was wrong to do this, since the person who lived in this house probably just had a love for roses. Well, not a 'love' for roses, but an 'obession'.

I turned back to the two men and said, "Well, I think she should just leave this place alone... for now. We could try looking for other people in town and ask whoever lives here later. After this is all solved we can just leave, right Doct-"

"But the box, Pond! The box!' There's something inside of it, and I want to know what it is!" The Doctor interrupted me. He went to the window and pointed at a little box on a round table. It had a red rose painted on top and looked like a small chest.

"Doctor, what is so important about one box? We could find a _million _boxes somewhere else!"

"Amy, what about the key I picked up? This could open it! And what better place to use a rose-shaped key to open a red rose box in a red house full of red roses?"

I thought about this for a moment. The key _could _open that box, but it's in someone else's house! It's like stealing! On the other hand, why throw a key out in the middle of a field away from your home if you're keeping the box? Why lock up something you have but throw away the key?

"Fine, but can't we do this later? We really should ask the people around here," I told the Doctor. I remember the times we came back to Leadworth, but one time, we were actually just in another dream with that Dreamlord who made me choose which man I wanted to be with: Rory or the Doctor. Clearly, I had chosen Rory. Although, there was that sense of adventure inside me that kept telling me to choose the Doctor. I could have chosen him but I loved Rory more. Plus, the Doctor had shown me (Well, not shown, but I tricked him into showing me) a collection of girls he had traveled with. The first few pictures had older or elderly women, but possibly 4 or 5 pictures later, the girls were younger. The last three seemed to be the most recent pictures, since they looked more new and cleaner. The first one was of a girl with hair tied in a high ponytail, and on the bottom left corner was the name 'Martha'. After that was a lady who had red-brown hair. She looked like the oldest out of the three girls. Written on the bottom left corner was 'Donna'. The last picture was of a girl with blonde hair. What was different about this picture was the girl was smiling for the camera. This was different from all the other girls, since the pictures were of them when they weren't expecting the picture. On the top right corner was the name 'Rose Tyler'. Rose seemed like an appropriate name for her, since she was beautiful. I had wondered why the Doctor had written what was probably her last name and had taken the picture when she was so happy. There couldn't have been something special about her right now though. The Doctor had taken the photo of Rose out of my hand when I read her name out loud. After he placed the photo in a brown box with the number '10' on the top of the lid, he told me we should probably go to bed. I never asked the Doctor about Rose Tyler, but now that we were at a house filled with roses, I think I should ask now. Rory had gone ahead and was far away from me and the Doctor. I slowed down so the Doctor could catch up. When he did, he looked behind him, and a sad look appeared on his face.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, Amy," he said, trying to hide his sadness with a smile. I could tell he was faking his happiness. "Why would you ask?"

"You seemed sad a few seconds ago. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I glared at him and put my hands on my hips. After some seconds passed, the Doctor finally sighed. "I was just thinking of an old memory. 10 times as thoughtful as usual now that I remember that memory." When he said 10, I heard him sigh a bit as he said the number. The sad look returned on his face. He remained silent for the rest of the walk until we reached an old, abandoned house. The Doctor looked up again and wiped his eyes. As he did this, I saw a small tear fall before he wiped it._Wonder what's making him so upset..._ I never saw the Doctor this upset about anything. Nothing, not even River (Wherever she went.) _Well then, I should just ask later. _The Doctor opened the door to the house and entered, Rory and I behind him. The inside of the house was very dirty. There were a lot of cobwebs on the shelves and stairs. I'm surprised a huge spider didn't live here.

_Rory's POV_

We have just entered an abandoned house. Why in the world did I follow them inside? It's very creepy and... well, dirty. Never really thought things through before I do them. Oh well, I'm already inside. I walked into one of the rooms without a door, which seemed to be a small bedroom. There was a kid-sized bed to the right of the door, and the head post was near a drawer. This room clearly hadn't been touched in years. There was pretty much nothing in the small room besides the bed, drawer, and TV. I left the Kid's room and went into the room next to it. This was the room where the parents would've slept. A Queen-sized bed was in the corner across from the door, and a huge chimney was on the other end of the room. A drawer bigger than the one in the Kid's room was also next to the bed. Both of the rooms were small. This whole house looked bigger on the outside, which was different from how a lot of places looked. One example, the TARDIS. I still am not used to calling that place home. On the other hand, Amy and I have only been here for a few weeks, and it's been probably only a month since we left the Leadworth _we _know and love. Oh, Amy. I hope she doesn't go for the Doctor like she probably would have when I wasn't with her before our wedding day.

_The Doctor's POV_

"Amy, Rory. I think we should go outside," I said aloud. Rory left one bedroom and Amy walked down the staircase to me.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"I don't know, but I just have this strange feeling to go outside."

"Well, does this strange feeling have anything to do with the guy outside of the house smiling at us?" Rory asked. I turned around and saw the person that had sent us to this Leadworth last time: the Dreamlord. We walked out of the house and didn't try to do anything else but talk.

"...Why are you here?" I asked.

"That's a nice way to greet _yourself_. But I do have a reason. I'm here to give you what you want, Doctor!" the Dreamlord said with a smile. "I'm here to give you a NORMAL day! You know, one day without having to run away from being electrocuted, stunned, hit in the head, captured, etc!"

"I like those kinds of days," I said in a serious tone. He only laughed.

"Oh, DO YOU now? Maybe it isn't you who wished for a normal day then!" He replied, switching his gaze from Amy to Rory. I turned around to look at them. Rory had the look on his face saying I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on. Amy looked confused and a bit nervous, but I know she wouldn't want a normal day.

"Doctor," Amy said. "I was the one who wanted a normal day."

"What?" I shouted, a surprised look on my face.

"It's just that I wanted a day to hang out with you and Rory _without _having my life _threatened_! I wished! I didn't say I wanted one to happen _here _though! I wanted to be in the real Leadworth, not the stupid country side Leadworth from dreamland!" Amy replied nervously. When she said stupid, Rory glared at her, although she didn't notice.

The Dreamlord smiled. "Well, you have a normal day now! And this time, I don't have any other species in here!"

I looked at him and asked, "Why would you do something this 'nice'?"

"Let's just say, I've had a change of heart. Oh, and Doctor? I have a _big _surprise for _you_ later on in the day," The Dreamlord answered. In a quick flash, he was gone. I turned back to Amy and Rory.

"Amelia, I can't believe you made him make today a normal day!"

"I didn't _make _him! I just thought of having a normal day, I didn't want to have one here! Why couldn't this be one Earth?"

Rory piped up and asked, "Hold on, if we're not on Earth, are we dreaming?"

"Yes. We are. If the Dreamlord is here and in person, and he can disappear in a flash, then I am absolutely, positively SURE we are dreaming," I told him.

"Well, Doctor," Amy said, her hands on her hips. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Pond, it is your normal day. Do what you please. Talk to people in town, play in the fields, stay in the TARDIS, do what _you _want," I told her.

Amy smiled at me. "Doctor, you're coming with me and Rory too." She tried to grab my hand, but I pulled my hand away from her into my jacket pocket. Then, Amy tried to grab my arm, but I stepped back. "Come on. What are you going to do the whole day?"

"I think I'll just stay in the TARDIS. You and Rory have fun," I answered. I started walking to the exit of the town, to the small blue dot far, far away in the fields.

_Amy's POV_

Rory and I watched the Doctor as he walked away. I didn't want him to be bored. All he would do is just walk around the TARDIS, go in the swimming pool _alone_, read in the library, _sleep_. There was something else he could do: Look at the picture of Rose. _I forgot to ask him about her!_ I would've shouted for him, but for some reason, I just couldn't. What would I ask? 'Doctor, were you and Rose best friends?' 'Doctor, did you and Rose travel around London together?' 'Doctor, is Rose your _girlfriend_?' _Wait, why would I ask that? There were tons of girls the Doctor had in those photos. I really shouldn't have thought of that last question.

* * *

__  
_**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I couldn't find a better ending for this, so I just ended it with Amy's POV. Rory's POV was short because I just couldn't write in his POV. I have no idea how to write it. Yup. SO, I have no idea if i should continue writing this since I am currently working on my Pokemon fanfiction, so sorry if I update late. There were a lot of references to other episodes in Series 5 and in a few other episodes. The part about the Doctor 'showing' Amy the pictures of his companions was in an extended scene on the DVD, and is in 'Flesh and Stone'. If you don't understand the story so far, don't continue reading the fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Album

**Doctor Who**

**A Normal Day**

**I couldn't add a new chapter since there were a ton of loading and adding errors when I was writing my stories. Hopefully, this fanfic will be a little bit better than one of my other fanfics. Also, one of the spoilers involves the Doctor Who Special: In this chapter, the Doctor stays in the TARDIS while Amy and Rory are just... well, walking around, thinking of something to do.**

**GENRE: To me, this chapter seemed to be a bit of a drama for the Doctor's part of the story, in his POV. Feel free to disagree with me!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Album  
**

_Regular POV_

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and closed the doors behind him. After closing his eyes for a minute he laid against the doors and buried his face in his hands. That cottage and the rose-shaped key reminded him of the girl that his 10th incarnation really cared about. There was almost no reason to go back out to that small house besides the rose chest inside. Something was inside of it that was important, the Doctor really wanted to find out what was inside. He was curious to what the box was hiding, and he wanted to know who lived in that house that contained all of those roses. The Dreamlord could've made that house just to tease the Doctor about the girl his previous incarnation had loved. This incarnation was different now. Even though he had told himself not to have another companion after Donna left, he had gone against the 10th incarnation's promise of not having a companion, and the Doctor had allowed Amy and Rory on board. The 11th Doctor did feel a bit ashamed by this. He had betrayed himself after Donna had left and after the regeneration. Even though the 10th Doctor didn't love Donna, he still considered her a best friend, almost even a sister. He was devastated after he made her forget him, and he was so upset after he saw her again and she looked at him as another person on the streets of London. The 11th Doctor sighed and walked deeper into the TARDIS to the library, which had recently been cleaned by Amy.

_**Meanwhile**_

Amy and Rory were still at the abandoned house, trying to think of something to do.

"Amy, face it. We have nothing to do here. Can't we just go back to the TARDIS and leave?"

"Rory, just think of something at least. We're finally alone without the Doctor and we can do _anything_ we want."

"But there isn't anything to do."

"Well, we could try talking to the people in town. They could need help." The two left the abandoned house and walked further into town. Amy held Rory's hand the whole walk, but her mind was really on the Doctor. She wished she could do something for him, and she thought he was a bit upset or mad at her for wanting a normal day. Rory was looking around at the cottages while Amy was thinking. It looked like no one was in the houses, which made the town seem like a ghost town. There were children playing out in the field, but there were no parents walking around.

"I wonder where all of the parents are. They can't just leave their children out in the open like this!" Amy said.

Rory turned to her and replied, "I looked into most of the windows in those cottages. No one's home in any of them. That's pretty strange."

"This Leadworth's getting strange."

"Getting?"

"Well look at it! The sky's pretty, children are happy, and _there are no aliens_!"

"Then why don't we just ask the Dreamlord about all of this?" Rory suggested. A bright light lit behind them, and the Dreamlord appeared as the light dimmed.

"I'm right here! Ask away!"

Amy walked over to him and asked, "Well, Dreamlord. Where's all of the parents? And why are all of the children out here without any adults around?"

The Dreamlord chuckled and answered, "I was thinking you and the Doctor could take care of them for a bit! Although now that he's in teh picture-" He pointed to Rory. "-the three of you have to do it!"

"The Doctor's not here. He went back in the TARDIS, alone." As Amy said 'alone', she felt a bit upset, and the look on her face showed it.

"Oh! So he still misses the thrill of running for his life? Can't say I'm surprised! He's been like that since he first got that machine! Then all of those girls started coming on board with him. What a sad man who lives for too long with a sad story!" The Dreamlord said, chuckling.

Amy glared and shouted, "Don't say that about him! And what do you mean 'sad story'?"

The Dreamlord stopped laughing and grinned. "So, he hasn't told you? You haven't seen how he has acted after he found that key? Not a surprise that he remembers! Oh well!"

"Answer me! What sad story?"

"Ask him about that! He might need a bit of convincing to make him tell you both. Now that I'm done talking here... Goodbye!" In a flash, the Dreamlord had disappeared. Amy walked back and forth angrily.

"I don't understand! What has the Doctor not told us?"

"Amy, why not ask him now? This could be a good time to ask him something now that he's in the TARDIS," Rory said. Amy looked up at him, and she realized she had forgotten he was there during her talk with the Dreamlord.

"...I guess you're right, Rory. Let's go. It's not like he's busy. He's only in the TARDIS." Amy and Rory walked out of town and through the fields. Somehow, there were sunflowers growing everywhere, which made the rosy cottage more noticeable. They soon entered the TARDIS, but the Doctor was not in the console room. Normally, he would be tinkering with the strange levers or buttons, or fixing something underneath of the large machine. But instead, he wasn't. The doors on the other side of the room that lead to the many other rooms were open. Amy and Rory walked through the long hallways, passing the bathrooms, swimming pool, and their bedrooms. They reached the library, and on of the large doors leading to it were open. The two entered the library, and they started looking around for the Doctor. The library was the largest room in the TARDIS, even bigger than the console room. There were a lot of bookshelves, filled with many, many books. Books about Gallifrey, Raxicoricofalipitorius (Yes, it is a place in Doctor Who! :D ), Earth, and every other planet in the universe! The Doctor didn't have a lot of books about Earth, mainly because he isn't really as interested in Earth like other planets. The ends of the bookshelves were gold colored, and everything else was red. Marble tables and red armchairs were scattered around the room, and there were round windows like the ones you would normally see on the houses in Italy. The light coming out of the windows was generated by the TARDIS, and it lit the whole library.

_Amy's POV_

I walked through the space in between the bookshelves to the back of the library, and Rory followed along. I didn't go in the library often, since I would normally rest in my room after another adventure with the Doctor. Yesterday, I had spent most of the day tidying the library because the Doctor didn't clean it after he read a whole row of books on every bookshelf. Rory and I walked to the area at the other end of the library, and we saw the Doctor sitting in one of the armchairs in the corner. He looked up and saw us, and he closed the book-or more like album actually-quickly.

I asked him, "Doctor, what are you reading? And why are you in here?"

The Doctor sat up and held the album in his hands, and it was flipped over so that the cover wasn't shown. "Well, Amy, Rory. I was just remembering a few things, and looking at the pictures I had with my past companions." A forlorn expression appeared on his face. "I really miss those days."

"You have us now. Why don't you try being normal for a day?" The Doctor had confusion written on his face.

"Normal?"

"Yes. Normal."

"I don't really want to be normal. I prefer acting the way I am now."

"You mean, you would rather be away from me and Rory, be in a library looking at some idiotic album, and just stay here cooped up in the TARDIS while thinking about something that's probably stupider than it is already?" I asked, although I sounded like I was shouting at him more. I don't know why, but I felt a lot more upset

_Rory's POV_

Wow. I can't believe Amy just shouted at the Doctor! I wasn't happy with this. I crouched down, pretending to sit on the floor, which probably made me look stupid. They both didn't notice, so I looked under the album the Doctor was holding. The label on the cover read 'Pictures with My Companions', and a number 9 red-colored sticker was under the title. A number 10 gold-colored sticker was under the 9 sticker. Now I can see why the Doctor would be looking at this. He wasn't trying to stay away from us. He was just looking at pictures with his companions-who are more likely his friends. I wonder where they are though.

I stood up and tapped Amy's shoulder. "Um, Amy?" She ignored me.

_The Doctor's POV_

I don't believe this! I just want to hurt someone so much right now after hearing Amy say this!

_"Amy! Why the hell would you say that?_" I shouted at her. She flinched when I said this. "For your information, what I am looking at, or _was _looking at, is very important to me! And you just insulted it!"

_Amy's POV_

I was surprised. The Doctor _actually _yelled at me! What was so important about that album? He can't even show it to me and Rory!

"Amy?" Rory called me again, tapping my shoulder. I ignored him again.

"Doctor, what is it about that notebook that is _so _special about it? And how is it important to you? It's just a damn album! Have fun at least and stop moping around about whatever is on your mind!"

"AMY!" The Doctor shouted. Rory and I both jumped back. The Doctor slammed the notebook on the table separating the three of us, and he had the face I was always hoping to avoid: he had that furious face on. I never wanted to see that face again after we had gone on that Star Whale, and he had threatened to bring me home after it was all over. That was the first time I was ever _afraid _of the Doctor! Now, he has that face again, and he's furious _at me_. "Don't ever say that! You don't know how important this album is to me! Besides Rory, have you _ever _had something important in your life that had to leave you? Have you _ever _felt that way?" I knew Rory didn't notice, but I saw a tear forming in the Doctor's eyes. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore!" He began running for the library doors.

"Doctor!" I called. He just kept running and left the library.

Rory turned me around and told me, "Amy! Look at the album!"

"Alright!" I snapped at him, and I picked up the album. I turned it over and read the cover. 'Pictures with My Companions'. I didn't know what that meant until I remembered what the Doctor had told me before.

_Flashback_

_"So, Doctor. Have you ever had anyone else on board besides me?" I asked him._

_"Well, Amy, I have, but they have left."_

_"Left? What do you mean 'left'?"_

_"I mean they travel with me for a while and then leave when they can't take all of the thrills anymore."_

_"So, what? Are they just people that come on board and then leave after a long time? Were they even important at all?"_

_"To me they were. They were close to me during those travels. But when they left, they either forgot about me or just tried to forget. I call those people companions. At first I saw them as just companions, but the more we spent time together, I felt like we were friends. Then, the companion leaves and I almost never see them again."_

_"That means that your friends just leave you? You don't see them again after that? I must say Doctor, you must be really bad at keeping up with friends." He didn't respond and kept pressing buttons and pulling levers on the console._

That was when I felt really upset. Rory and I opened the album together and looked at the huge picture that took up the whole first page.

There was a picture of Rose and another man. The man was wearing a black jacket and had red-brown shirt on with black pants. He had very short, black hair, and he had a big grin on his face. Next to him was Rose, who was wearing a hot pink hoodie with a light pink shirt under it and black pants. The background in the picture had the main console of the TARDIS behind the two of them, but instead of the TARDIS she and Rory were in now, there were Y-shaped pillars in the background. Rose and the man were both smiling, and Rose looked like she was staring at the man more than at the camera. I looked at the writing next to the photo. It said 'Rose and me~Signed, the Ninth Doctor'. Ninth Doctor? I guess that's what the Doctor meant when he had told me before about how he 'regenerates' and changes personality and appearance. We looked on the second page and saw a few more smaller pictures. The one at the top had the Ninth Doctor and Rose outside. The Ninth Doctor was wearing the same jacket and pants, but he was now wearing a dark blue or black shirt. Rose looked beautiful. She was wearing a fancy gown and was holding onto the Doctor's arm. They looked like they were going to a ball for some reason. Next to the picture was more writing. 'At Cardiff, 1869~Signed, the Ninth Doctor'. There were a lot more pictures of Rose and the Ninth Doctor. One of them had him and Rose with another man in the TARDIS. The man was handsome, but he looked like he could have any woman he wanted. The man, the Ninth Doctor, and Rose were all holding hands, the Doctor in between the both of them. The writing next to the picture said 'After the London Blitz~Signed, the Ninth Doctor, Rose, and Captain Jack Harkness'. The picture below it had the Ninth Doctor and Rose were dancing, and Jack was watching them with a smile on his face and laughing. I wonder who took this picture though. Written next to the picture was 'The Doctor Dances~Signed, the Ninth Doctor, Rose, and Captain Jack Harkness'.

Rory and I looked at the rest of the pictures with the Ninth Doctor, until we saw the last picture with him in it. In the picture, the Doctor was standing, but his arms were stretched out, and he was leaning backwards. This strange yellow-orange light was shooting out of his hands and his face was glowing. Rose was on the ground looking up at him with a sad face, and she looked like she was about to cry. The writing next to the picture said 'The Ninth Doctor regenerating~Signed, Rose'. I saw a few wet circles next to Rose's name, and I knew what they were: tears.

"Amy?" Rory said. I looked at him, but I kept the album open. "Shouldn't you you know, apologize to the Doctor?"

"Why?"

"You really upset him. I haven't seen him mad before, but I don't want him to be like that now. Go apologize."

I sighed and replied, "Okay, fine. Although you're going to have to help me find him." I was about to close the album but I saw a picture that caught my eye as the pages turned over with the cover. I stopped one of the pages to look at a picture. There was a picture of another man, who I assumed was the 10th Doctor since I could see a sonic screwdriver in his coat pocket, with Rose. The 10th Doctor had longer hair than the Ninth Doctor, and his hair looked like it was swept upward by wind. He was wearing a brown coat with a blue tie and a white shirt with black pants. Rose was standing next to him, and she had intertwined her right arm with his left. Both of them were smiling, and there was more writing next to the picture. It said 'Me and Rose Tyler~Signed, the Tenth Doctor'. Rory flipped more pages and skimmed through the photos.

"You know, Rose appears in a lot of pictures with the Doctor," Rory said.

"Well, clearly, there's something special about her. But, I wonder why the Doctor with us now doesn't have any pictures of him and her together." As I said that last sentence, I flipped to the page after the last picture with the Tenth Doctor. There were no pictures of the Eleventh Doctor, even though he had pictures of the Ninth and Tenth Doctors. Sure, there were only pictures of them with the companions, but what about _himself_ as the Eleventh Doctor? I closed the album and told Rory, "Come on. Let's go."

Rory and I walked out of the TARDIS, and I was still carrying the Doctor's photo album with me. We walked back to the entrance of the town, and when we got there, the Dreamlord apparently showed up.

"Hello there again! Where is the nice Doctor? Somewhere else?"

I glared at him and asked, "Just tell us where you've seen the Doctor already. We know you saw him. You just appear out of no where so you should know."

"Oh, alright then! I saw him walk somewhere with tons of flowers!"

Rory sighed and said, "Be more specific. We've seen a lot of flowers already!"

"Have you ever considered _red _flowers? You know, starts with an 'R'? Cottage filled with them? Ha ha, you'll figure it out!" Once again, in a flash, he had disappeared.

Rory told me, "I guess we should go to that empty cottage in the field with all those roses then."

"Of course Rory. Where else would he be talking about?" I said in a sarcastic tone. We walked towards the rose-filled cottage, and we still didn't see the Doctor. I looked through the windows, but no one was home. Rory tried opening the door, but it was still locked. I walked around to the other side of the house, and I saw the Doctor lying against the cottage wall, his face covered by his hands.

I was about to shake him, but when my hand was only an inch away from his shoulder, he mumbled through his hands, "What is it, Amy?" I pulled my hand away.

"Rory, he's over here," I called. Rory came from around the corner and looked at me when he saw the Doctor. I knew he wanted me to apologize already. "Look, Doctor-"

"Yes, yes. I know. You're sorry. I get it," the Doctor mumbled. "You really should think of what you say before you say it. That's some kind of thing some humans would call a 'lesson' for little kids. It still applies to you, Amelia."

"Then, are you alright Doctor?"

"Yes. I am fine."

"You don't seem like it."

"Amy. I am okay!" The Doctor stood up and adjusted his bowtie. I haven't seen him do that in a while, and it felt like the last time he had ever done that was a million years ago. I knew there was something wrong with him, but after he yelled at me, I don't really want to talk about it now. Maybe after he calms down I'll bring it up, but when Rory is somewhere else and when me and the Doctor were alone. I looked at his face for a few seconds. Then I saw a small tear in his eye. Rory couldn't have seen it since the Doctor's back was facing him, but I could see it. The Doctor wiped his eyes quickly with his sleeve and started to walk to the other side of the cottage.

"So, Doctor. Why are you here again?" I asked.

"I was hoping someone was home at this point. Maybe whoever lives in this house will come by, and they might let us in to see that box that I can open."

"You're _so _interested in that box, aren't you?" I said to him, and I had a playful smirk on m face with my hands on my hips. A small smile showed up on his face. It wasn't much, but at least he smiled for once during the past hour. And it was good to see the happier and playful Doctor back for a second.

"Of course, Pond. Now Rory?" The Doctor called. No answer. We both started looking around, and we searched the whole perimeter of the cottage. No Rory.

"Rory?" I said.

_The Doctor's POV_

I don't understand. Where in the world did Rory go? I thought he was with Amy when they came over to me! Suddenly, there was a flash behind me.

"Well, I see you two are looking for your extra friend!" I turned around and saw the Dreamlord grinning at me.

"Where is Rory?" I asked before Amy could.

"He's asleep. I only needed to make him fall asleep by using this sleep spore from that spore-filled planet. He should be out for _a whole day_. Long enough for you two to talk about what Amy wanted to really ask you! Ha ha!"

I looked at Amy and asked, "What you really wanted to ask me?"

Amy nervously replied, "I'll tell you later. Now then, where's Rory?"

"In the TARDIS of course! Sound asleep in that room of his!"

"And how did he end up there?" I asked, glaring.

"I'm the _Dream_lord! I can make him go in the TARDIS and sleep and look in his dreams! Although none of his dreams are interesting to me. They all seem so boring! Anyways, you can't wake him up. Nothing will until a whole day passes! So, good-bye and have fun!" And in another flash, the Dreamlord was gone. I turned back to Amy.

"Amelia, what did he mean by 'what you really wanted to ask me'?"

She sighed and replied, "I'll tell you, but let's go over there, away from all of the children near town." She pointed to a small hill, far from town and away from the TARDIS. I followed her all the way to the hill, and there were small, white daisies growing. She sat down on her back and looked up at the sky, while I did the same. It was so peaceful, so quiet. We sat like this for probably half and hour before Amy finally spoke. "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

"I'll tell you."

"Alright." Amy turned her head to look at me.

"This is what I wanted to ask you." She took a deep breath before she continued. "What... was so important about Rose Tyler?" My heart slowed down and I sighed. I closed my eyes before answering her. My heart was sinking as I remembered Rose, and what had happened between her and my previous incarnation.

"Amy... She was the companion I was closest to. Well, not the 'me' I am now, but the two 'me's' before me." She looked at me in confusion. "I mean, the two incarnations before me. My Ninth and Tenth incarnations. Or, as the files in the TARDIS called them, the Ninth and Tenth Doctors'." Amy looked like she understood, so I continued. "So, my Ninth incarnation... Hold on..." I tried remembering my Ninth incarnation. I remembered how he felt, his personality, what he liked to do, his favorite food... But I knew he was still upset about the Time War. That incarnation did not last as long. "Okay, Amy. Let me tell you about the Ninth incarnation, or the Ninth Doctor."

* * *

**This chapter is a thousand words longer than the first chapter! Yay! So, the end of this chapter is going to be repeated in the beginning of the next chapter so that the readers don't have to go back and reread what the Doctor started talking about. I wanted to write more about the Ninth and Tenth Doctors' since they are already gone from the series. Plus, the Ninth Doctor only had one series to star in, and I wanted to include him and the Tenth Doctor here. At least to mention them, but I am hoping to have an idea of having them in another fanfiction if I have time over the summer. Rose is going to have an a role sometime in this story, but that is later on! I just can't tell you when though! : )**

**_"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!"_**

_**~Amelia (Amy) Pond, the Big Bang**_

**I love when she says that! It's catchy when you say it a lot!**_**  
**_


End file.
